


Electric

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma is lost to the hat, Regina can't stop thinking about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspiration Tree challenge.  
> Inspired by: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v294/CountryBaby23/Once%20Upon%20A%20Land/inspiration1_zpsa416d55d.png

No one has ever...helped me before. Not since Daniel. Even my adored father did not protect, merely diverted the worst of mother's wrath and abuse. Then along comes Emma Swan and, after tearing apart my carefully fabricated fantasy life, turns around and rescues me.

Not once, but again and again.

Even as she helps slowly destroy me, she continues to save me.

In the vacuum of her being lost to that damn hat, I can feel the crushing pressure of her grip on my arm, the heady rush of feeling and magic that lit me up like a lightning rod. Never before have I felt anything like it, that almost electrical rush.

Even remembering it makes the hairs on my arms ruffle, my flesh tighten in something that feels almost like arousal. The very visceral reactions are disconcerting, chipping away at self-control already shaken by my shattered life.

What could I feel if... if... if maybe I let her in?


End file.
